Opening Salvo
Cambria The Assembly of Worlds is an impressive, but relatively small facility. As there is no atmosphere, everything is encased within many levels of metal armour. There is artificial gravity which can be modified if needed. The spaceport houses massive doors that open up to receive incoming shuttles. Other facilities on Cambria include guest quarters for aliens of all shapes and sizes, and food/energy processing stations. But the real attraction here is the Assembly itself. This is a huge circular room with rows upon rows of boxes of varying sizes all around, facing inwards. Each box has a small podium, a computer monitor, and several seats. The Assembly's only wartime defense is the knowledge that should it be destroyed, it would not be difficult to create another small outpost elsewhere. Contents: Galvatron Tremor has arrived. Windshear has arrived. Swindle has arrived. The Assembly of Worlds. A body of various space-faring aliens, who send their representatives here on a regular basis to settle disputes amongst one another. As of late, they have operated more and more like a governing body for the galaxy, and this is why they issued their fine to the Decepticons for their attempt to destroy their universe with some sort of bizarre super-science. Galvatron is here to pay that fine. "Hmhm, this is going to be fun, Decepticons," Galvatron says as he steers a small shuttle onto one of Cambria's docking pads. "Just play along and act like you've changed your ways and whatever. It'll make our SURPRISE all the more delicious." Windshear nods quietly, "As you command, my Lord." He glances at Tremor, "What is our surprise exactly?" he whispers. Scrapper ho-hums. Act like he's changed his ways? So... act like how he used to act before he flipped out and helped tear down Crystal City. And that way is: boring. Still, orders are orders, and Galvatron is Galvatron. Scrapper says softly, "Understood, sir," follows along after Galvatron, taking in the architecture. Not bad, but government buildings always aim to impress. Tremor chuckles. He's leaning against the bulkhead with his arms crossed over his chest, his red optic visor glowing in anticipation of what's to come. He returns Windy's look with a knowing smile. "Yer the boss," he says to Galvatron, "I'll follow yer lead." Changed his ways? Never! But convincing someone that he's following the money, and the money leads their way? Who /wouldn't/ believe it? Swindle smiles to himself and sits back, folding his arms. "Lies? Deceit? Trickery? Ahhh, /politics!/ Gotta love it." Galvatron chuckles softly as he steps out of the shuttle, leading everyone out. "What's the surprise? Oh, I can't tell you that! *It's a surprise.* Now let's get moving." As he leaves the shuttle, he mentions to Swindle, "Bring the money for our "fine." I want them to get a look at it. Heheh." Galvatron then leads the Decepticons into a lobby area, filled with various other races, most of whom give the Decepticons disapproving looks. Normally Galvatron would slaughter them for their impudence, but at the moment he's restraining himself, and his facial expression shows a look of penance and guilt. Windshear follows behind Galvatron quietly, giving neutral looks at the various other beings in there that look their way. He is not acting agressive nor threateningly in the slightest and seems to be acting rather subdued. Scrapper is pretty good at looking small and humble, if only because he lacks the planet-sized ego that some Constructicons (hello, Hook) are known to possess. That, and he's actually short (for a Decepticon). So Scrapper's really not acting at all, which is good, because he's a lousy actor. Tremor follows Galvatron out. He looks out at the disapproving faces, his smirk unfazed, confidently meeting and matchting any particularly baleful glares. It turns out that he isn't good at playing repentent, as he is almost strutting as he disembarks. As Swindle rises, he picks up a suitcase from beside his seat, one he has, naturally, been keeping a /close/ optic on. In fact, getting him to /part/ with it might be the trick. Following Galvatron through the lobby, he grins and throws the odd wink to various members of the crowd, and for a couple even a warm 'How are you,' whether he knows them or not. May as well start a rumour or two, eh? The last thing he looks is repentant. That'd be a giveaway. Several aliens are very impolite to the Decepticons as they make their way through the lobby. "You ruined my world!" cries one vaguely humanoid creature. "You're all insane and belong in an asylum, which we happen to have!" a Torqulanian says. "You ruined all our snow!" screeches a Nepsan. "You owe me money!" yells a Pz-Zazzian. Through it all, Galvatron's reaction to this treatment is to shake his head, sigh, and offer meaningless little platitudes like, "I know, I'm sorry," and "We won't do it again," and "We've changed our ways, believe me!" Windshear merely acknowledges the various comments with a look and leaves the talking to his leader, as he follows behind him. Inwardly hes amused at the stuff Galvatron is saying. He sounds pretty convincing for the most part and as hes walking mentally gives a rank for just how convincing his Lord sounds with each comment. Scrapper pulls out a stack of cards labeled 'Constructicon & Constructicon Construction' with some contact information and cheerily offers them to anyone who has a hand free. He notes, "If you need any rebuilding work done, our rates are quite reasonable." What? It's what Scrapper does! Swindle stiffens at the accusation and turns his head from side-to-side, seeking out the Pz-Zazzian making the /outlandish/ claim. "Who said that!? That's slander, pure and simple! Let's see you prove it in a court of law!" Sniffing loudly, Swindle marches on, head held high, the very image of offended dignity. Until he pauses and points to the Nepsan, saying almost as an afterthought "And I can offer you some fresh snow at a very fair price." The irate screaming of some of the aliens is defused by Scrapper's cards, but this is more because they're confused by the offer than anything. Generally the aliens who take cards give each other odd glances as if they're wondering if this is some kind of joke. The Nepsan scowls at Swindle's offer, meanwhile. "Are you sure this isn't *used* snow? Because we don't want any used snow. We'll know by its color!" "WANT MY MONEY!" the Pz-Zazzian yells again, ignoring the legalese. Galvatron, meanwhile, leads everyone onwards towards the assembly hall, a huge circular room reminiscent of the United Nations, but with aliens. Windshear igores the aliens at this point and simply follows along, walking confidently though quietly. "I look forward to ending this pandering to these inferiors, my Lord." he whispers to Galvatron as he steps into the huge circular room. Scrapper will totally build things for money! Unlike most Decepticons, he has a Real Job that is totally applicable to peaceful situations. As long as he just does the building for money in his free time and the building for the Empire while he has duty assigned, everything works out just fine. Of course, Scrapper has a sick sense of humour, too. Swindle ignores the Pz-Zazzian with dignity, while nodding respectfully to the Nepsan. "Naturally not! The very idea. Only the most clean, most crisp, most /fresh/ snow is suitable for /my/ customers! My associate Blast-Off can even deliver it into the atmosphere to simulate snowfall should that be required." A card appears to appear in his fingers and he offers it to the Nepsan. "Just call." He smiles winningly, "A special price for all present here, as a symbol of our respect for the Assembly, and our remorse for our misguided actions." The Nepsan scowls suspiciously at the card, but takes it nonetheless. "Well, ok, then! Maybe I'll call you, maybe not." Galvatron grimly mutters back to Windshear, "Oh, we *all* are. But continue to play along. It'll be all the sweeter later on..." Moving on, Galvatron steps into a podium in the middle of the assembly hall as the various aliens take their seats to hear him. The tyrant waits patiently for the aliens to take their places. Tremor has quite a bit of experience dealing with crowds of people who want either all of his cash or his life. He isn't affected, even when the Pz-Zazzian starts shouting. The crowd produces clamor from which he can muster no desire to pull individual voices. Windshear doesnt give an outward indication that he heard Galvatron but he did. Wordlessly he takes a position a few feet behind his leader and stands a relaxed attention. He scans the room for anything that might look out of the ordinary - anything that might pose a threat. their leader standing at that podium is a perfect target for any sort of attack. Not that Galvatron is that easily taken out mind you. But it pays to be on guard. So the Seeker does just that. Scrapper takes a position standing somewhat behind and to the left of Galvatron, like he's a buddy here to support Galvatron in a tough time. Really, he just doesn't want to be in front of Galvatron if Galvatron starts shooting. Swindle points a finger at the Nepsan, gunslinger-style, and flickers an optic. "Remember, a united economy is a /strong/ economy!" With that he cheerfully pushes on through the crowd, slipping the odd business card into an unsuspecting pocket as he goes. Best not to ask if he /removes/ anyhing from ususpecting pockets, really. Shortly, he begins to whistle. the sharp ear/audio/sonic-sensitive receptor might recognise Pink Floyd's 'Money', or Stan Bush's 'Gimme What You Got.' Reaching the podium, he stands near Galvatron's right, slightly behind so as not to be in elbow-range. Tremor takes a place just behind Scrapper, his hands on his hips. He eyes the case Swindle is carrying, ddeply curious, wondering if this might have something to do with the upcoming 'surprise'. He looks back, grinning broadly at the crowd, relatively certain that many of them - if not all of them - will be dead before these proceedings are over. Galvatron stands at the podium then, watching the last alien slither into its seat, and begins speaking. "Ladies, gentlemen, asexual beings, and, erm, *other* genders, we Decepticons are here to pay the price of our actions. We made a foolish attempt at destroying the entire universe, and I realize now that this something that we should not have done. And so, we are going to pay the fine for our destructive actions. Swindle, would you kindly show them the money?" Who can resist the command "would you kindly"? Surely not Swindle. Scrapper tries to figure out the most structurally stable part of the building and the quickest path to that area from where he is now. Just in case. He looks back at the grinning Tremor, and then he considers the crowd and which crowd members might make decent furniture. Swindle slowly, with easily recognisable reluctance, casting pained glances at Galvatron, steps forwards and extends the case, opening-outwards, towards the crowd. With a wince, he places it on the podium, reaching both hands forwards to the clasps. *CLICK*CLICK* The case yawns open... ...And there truly is currency lying within. Windshear watches closely and instinctively brings his weapons one step closer to being online. He scans the crowd, notices Scrapper seems intent on looking at the archetexture for some reason and then when Swindle opens the suitcase he shifts his gaze to Galvatron and back to Swindle to see if he can even guess whats about to happen. Galvatron smiles, gesturing to the open case. "You see? Our intentions are genuine." He pauses, as if he just realized something. "Hm, you know, Decepticons, I don't think we tested that money to see if it was flammable or not. I mean, even metal coins can burn at certain EXTREMELY high temperatures. I wouldn't want to set this place on fire, would I?" Then, suddenly, Galvatron spins around to the case and OBLITERATES it and its contents with a single shot! "HAHA, woops, I guess I overdid it a little! Oh well! But then again, I never really intended to pay you people anything ANYWAY!" "DECEPTICONS!" Galvatron says as the Assembly suddenly erupts into a panic, "The game's over, secure this little rock and make sure NO ONE can leave!" Actual money!? Madness! Even Scrapper looks startled, despite being masked and visored. His shovel and fingers twitch, betraying his surprise. He quickly tries to calm himself, but doubtless, the crowd saw that he was shocked. Of course, then, Galvatron shoots the money and demands that the building be secured. Scrapper drops his little laser pistol into one hand and his sword into the other, and he runs for the nearest exit (paying attention to the architecture is handy!) to block it. Tremor truly expects the case to contain some diabolical weapon. He sags a bit to see that it actually does contain money. But Galvatron lifts his spirits considerably. Good ol' Galv. "That's what I like ta hear!" Tremor pounds his fist into his palm and then lifts both hands above his head. He brings them down to strike the ground with tremendous force, hoping to shake things up nicely and not really thinking about what might happen to the structure their inside if he puts down a good hit and things start breaking. Windshear was honestly surprised that there really was money in the case. Wow whodathunk? But quicky the Seeker brings his weapons fully online and steps down to make his way to another exit, firing at the exit as he does to try and stop the aliens from escaping. He plans on keeping anyone from leaving if he has anthing to say about it. Swindle cringes at the horrific scene before him as Galvatron /obliterates/ all that innocent money! Oh the Transformity! It's almost enough to make him disobey! Almost. Snapping up his right arm, he starts firing bursts from his arm-mounted weapon at the archways that provide ingres and egress from the room, intending to collapse them. Apart from the one Scrapper's going for, obviously, they'll need that one to get out themselves. Galvatron smiles as his Decepticons quickly secure the facility. It's fairly solidly built, so Tremor didn't have to worry too much about collapsing the whole thing--however, his earthquake attack sends just about all of the aliens to the ground, except for the tree-men. They are notoriously hard to knock over. Fortunately, they are also slow, so they are not any more or less capable of escaping than anyone else here. Scrapper blocks one exit with himself, and Swindle collapses the other. "Excellent!" Galvatron says. "Now, I think it's time I taught you wretched aliens the PRICE that YOU will pay for daring to wag your fingers at the MIGHTIEST race in the entire galaxy! Oh, but I'm not going to kill you, not yet. Rather, you're going to be made an example of, for the entire galaxy! Let's going, Decepticons! Back to our shuttle!" He begins to stride confidently towards the archway Scrapper has secured. Scrapper is thankful for many things, such as for being green, which is the best colour, and for having an awesome purple wing that lets him fly as a payloader, but right now Scrapper is thankful that Swindle is not shooting the archway above his head. He steps aside to let Galvatron through, sword and pistol still brandished, and he looks up at the capstone of the archway. Remove that, the archway will collapse. As soon as the Decepticons are through, and he can shoot it and run after them. Windshear hears the order to leave and looking at the aliens he turns to head toward the archway doing so in such a fashion where creatures scatter everywhere to get away from him. At the archway he glances at Scrapper and then ducks through it and heads out to follow Galvatron. Back to the shuttle? He can't possibly know! Can he? No, Swindle reassures himself, of course not, It's all just part of the plan. With an apologetic shrug towards the crowd, he follows on behind Galvatron, keeping his optics peeled. After all, if Galvatron gets hit in the back, things will get painful. And Swindle would /never/ shoot a Constructicon, admittedly for a given value of 'never.' Galvatron can't /actually/ know... right? Tremor beats dust off his palms, standing in the epicenter of a nice little crater. "Easy 's pie," he smirks. He leaves the room at a leisurely pace, looking down on the terrified aliens he's knocked off their feet/tentacles. "'Scuse me." He makes a show of stepping over the fallen. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Galvatron is extremely pleased with himself as he steps out the archway, continuing on towards the shuttle. Several guards attempt to seize him by the arms, but Galvatron shrugs them off with ease. "Bah, you dare lay your hands on me? Feel fortunate I have more important things to deal with than you!" Swindle continues to back out of the room, aiming his gun warningly, with a slightly apologetic tone, the combination only available to seasoned sales veterans, at the crowd, "Call me about that snow," he reminds the Nepsan as he passes. The Pz-Zazzian, he notes, remains satisfactorally silent. Scrapper waits until the other Decepticons are out, then he fires his laser pistol up the archway's capstone. He books it out the door as the archway comes tumbling down behind him, sealing the Assembly in its Assembly Chamber. As the archway falls, he calls, "I can fix that, too!" Safely outside, Scrapper puts his sword and pistol back in subspace and dusts his hands off, optic visor gleaming. From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime pilots the Alpha Trion, the nearest ship available, as the vessel speeds towards Cambria. He glances back at Fanfare, but keeps his expression neutral. "This is gonna be rough, but if we get creative, maybe we can put a stop to whatever the blazes they're up to." From Autobot Shuttle , Fanfare sits in an XXXL seat in the back, his own expression rather blank. His optics though were pure white as he replies in a rather accent-less voice "Creativity is how great things are done successfully. At least we have no plan to fail at first contact. I'm low on ideas on how to do this aside from see if I can distract them away from the humans with my girth. Think that would work?" From Autobot Shuttle , "Maybe if there were more humans," Rodimus murmurs. "The Assembly's mostly an 'other' affair." From Autobot Shuttle , Fanfare says, "Humans... aliens, creatures we must protect. Same difference." Galvatron soon takes position at the helm of the shuttle. "All aboard, Decepticons, our friends in the Assembly of Worlds are going to be GOING somewhere, hmhahahahAHAHAHAHA!" He begins the pre-flight sequence, and everything comes online. The radar shows an incoming blip, but Galvatron doesn't see it as he's at the wrong station. Tremor follows Galvatron back to the shuttle, taunting the representatives of the Assembly of Worlds with sneers and vague threats of physical violence conveyed through aggressive body language. It seems that everything has gone according to plan; so he's on cloud nine just now. He boards the shuttle and retakes his original place, leaning back with his arms crossed and his chin inclined toward his chest. Galvatron's laughter never fails to amuse him. Scrapper is entirely willing to let the laughing madman be the pilot today, so he also doesn't notice the incoming blip, and he just takes a seat, commenting to the other assembled Decepticons, "Not a bad day's work, eh? A load easier than getting kicks by Dinobots or run over by Rodimus Prime or backhanded by Defensor..." Windshear glances at the nav and helm consoles of the shuttle as he comes obn board. Hes a pilot, its force of habit and he idely watches what Galvatron is doing and then something catches his attention. He veers over toward the helm and looks. "My Lord, ship coming in on radar..." Swindle could, technically, be manning the correct station, but without orders to do so, he merely boards the shuttle calmly and, for some strange reason, reclaims the seat he occupied on the flight here. Hmm. Maybe he just doesn't want to even /imply/ criticism of the money-kil- Galvatron! He means Galvatron! From Autobot Shuttle , "Fanfare!" Rodimus barks, "Take the controls!" Rodimus didn't bother to check who had their piloting qualifications completed before leaving. Order given, whether Fanfare responds or not, Rodimus darts towards one of the smaller hatches and pushes it open, adding, "I'll go after the shuttle." With that, he beings firing out, using his photon eliminator, at the Decepticon vessel. From Autobot Shuttle , Pew pew pew pew! From Autobot Shuttle , "ACH!" The other Autobot replies, lunging as fast as his body could go to the controls. He takes up the yolk, managing that much at least as he pulls it upright "Awright. Ets easy, just like flyin meself." he murmers, his accent returned as he turns to watch Rodimus, his blades whirl in agitatino. Galvatron peers over at Windshear. "What!? Autobots!? They dare to spoil my moment of victory!?" Setting the ship to autopilot, he strides towards the nearest hatch. "We'll engage them in space, then--but first!" He speaks into a wristcomm, and soon, three more Decepticon warships appear over the asteroid, and they appear to each let loose a large object, shaped rather like a bit antenna with a protective shield at the front, and each of these three objects plummets towards Cambria! They smash onto the surface, and moments later, the planet vanishes in a blinding flash of light, followed a shockwave that somehow travels through space itself! "Too late, Rodimus Prime!" Galvatron yells from the top of the Conquest II. "Cambria, and everyone on it, is DEAD! And there was NOTHING you could do to save them! Hmhahahaha!" Galvatron also shoots the Autobot shuttle, just to be that little extra meaner. Combat: Galvatron strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Laser attack! Windshear watches Galvatron go to the exit, watches the objects hit the planet and then it disappear and knows exactly what happened. He smirks and sits down at the weapons station. Hes useless out in space so manning the shuttle and firing at the Autobot shuttle is the only left for him to do. From Autobot Shuttle , "PRAHME!" bellows Fanfare as he works with the controls as they were hit. Sure, it wasn't THAT much damage (he thinks), but still. he's a newb at this "We cannae take mooch more a' thees! " "Figures," Trem says, "They always show up at the last minute." He produces his silly pistol. "Let's make this THEIR last minute!" For all his razor-keen wit (chuckle), Tremor is pretty much useless in space. "Isn't there a gun I can man?" he is asking this as Cambria explodes, and at this he can only stare in silence. He's a brute, yeah, and has done plenty of cruel things. But he's never seen a planet explode, and he's never thought about what it would be like to have the deaths of millions on his hands. "Dammit!" Swindle mutters as Cambria is vaporised. "That Nepsan was /so/ gonna call." And, y'know what? He'd /really/ rather engage the 'Bots from here, a nice, comfy seat, or from behind the gunsights of a cannon. Or inside Blast Off, can we call Blast Off? Reaching down quickly, he taps surreptitiously against the panel between his seat and the floor. Seemingly satisfied, he makes his way quickly towards the front of the shuttle, claiming the pilot's seat that Galvatron recently vacated. He may not be able to fight in space, but he can fly this bird. Space-bird. Thing. Galvatron says, "Man a gun or fight on the hull of the shuttle--either way I don't care!" From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime's jaw drops and his mouth opens wide. He's silent for several moments as he stares in shock. Then his lips curl back into a snarl. "GALVATRON!" he roars. He spins towards Fanfare and shouts, "We've got bigger problems then Galvatron taking potshots at the shuttle! Bring us around again!" From Autobot Shuttle , Fanfare obliges, the shuttle tilting as he brings her about to where the ... planet...w as. "... Ach. " he states flatly. Scrapper knows what happened to Cambria and is unperturbed as Cambria simply vanishes in a flash of light, even as the shockwave rattles him. Equipment performed as expected. Time for the next job, then. Scrapper gets up from his seat to check on the shuttle's power levels and reactor core status. He also pulls up another screen, one relating to some relay satellites, of all things. Tremor drops into the narrow control seat of a starboard gun emplacement. He grips the twin joysticks and swings the gun around to find a good shot on the Alpha Trion. Squeezing the triggers sends a salvo of energy bolts arcing in the Autobots' general direction. The recoil shakes Tremor violently, eliciting a lusty laugh. "Chew on this!" Galvatron just spreads his arms wide and laughs. "Hmhahahahaha, that's right, Rodimus Prime! It's gone! And the fun part? The fun part is that THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. A test, if you will, for the REAL fun. Just you wait and see. Next I'll start destroying ENTIRE PLANETS! No one is safe!" Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Swindle manouvers the shuttle with both care and skill, trying to provide both Galvatron and the interior gunners with easy targets. He frowns to himself at Galvatron's message: This is just the first of many? A test? This could /really/ affect his customer base. Gad/damn/ politics! Windshear gives Scrapper a side glance as he lines up the autobot shuttle and fires. He does make sure their own shuttle is in control and since it seems everyone else is busy he takes hold of the steering controls and prepares to do some evasive manuvers if and when the autobot shuttle fires back. From Autobot Shuttle , "Not if I can stop you!" Rodimus shouts, charging towards the pilot seat again - the one that Fanfare is currently occupying? He leans forward, practically grabbing the controls himself, and shouts, "Bring it straight towards them, Fanfare! Ramming speed! Give it all she's got!" From Autobot Shuttle , Staring at the monitor, Fanfare himself feels... nothing. HIs optics flash white again and he only sidesteps as Rodimus takes the controls again, his own lips thin as he states, his voice as emotionless as Shockwaves ' 'Do it. Right on their engines..." he then stands there, turning to focus on the monitors once more, one hand nearly crushing the headrest of the pilots' seat. Galvatron blasts away at the main viewport of the shuttle. Probably won't hit it directly, but nonetheless it should prove to be pretty dangerous. "Changing course? Accelerating? What's this, Rodimus Prime? More of your heroics? Bit late for that, I'd say, ha ha ha!" Combat: Autobot Shuttle strikes Decepticon Shuttle with its Ram attack! Scrapper pulls away, shovel flicking. The shuttle will make it back to base... barely... but it'll need a complete reactor replacement, once back at base, even considering the satellite beaming chain. Given all the wear and tear on the equipment on this side, Scrapper has to worry about the /other/ equipment. The engineer keeps his fretting to himself - the Autobots are on the field, and galvatron is in a relatively good mood. Scrapper'll write a memo later. And then the Conquest II is rammed. Combat: Galvatron strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Disruptor attack! Tremor loves firing this gun and is loathe to give it up, but he just can't get a good bead on the Autobot shuttle from where he is. He slides out of the seat, frowning, and crosses to the open exit hatch. He produces his generic laser pistol and is about to fire on the shuttle when he's sent sprawling by the impact of the ram. Before Windshear can get a shot off he is tumbled out of his seat when the shuttle is rammed. He glances at Swindle and scrambles back to his seat and spinning the controls around at the gun he takes a wild shot at the Autobot shuttle. Combat: Windshear strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Laser attack! Swindle yanks at the controls as Rodimus brings the 'Bot shuttle around to bear at them, however he is caught off-guard: this is distinctly un-Autobot in methodology! Despite his efforts, the Autobots' surprise attack manages to catch the shuttle a glancing blow, jarring the craft and its occupants, but dealing no serious damage. Grimacing, Swindle veers away from the 'Bots on an adjacent trajectory. "Whatever those things were we blew up the planet with," Trem says, struggling to get to his feet, "we shoulda saved one for the Autobots!" With this he takes up a position near the door and commences to fire upon the Alpha Trion, not holding out much hope that his pistol will do much damage. Combat: Tremor strikes Autobot Shuttle with his Laser attack! From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime's hands clench into fists for a moment, then he forces himself to calm down. "Fanfare, we need to draw them out of the area so we can get a team in and figure out what the blazes they did. Got it?" Wait, didn't he just say that over the radio? Well, he's saying it out loud at the same time! Yeah, that's it. The young Prime swerves towards the other shuttle, as if trying to sideswipe it, but mostly just trying to keep the Decepticon attention on it. Combat: Autobot Shuttle strikes Decepticon Shuttle with its Horrible Driving In SPACE (Ram) attack! From Autobot Shuttle , Folding down and around, Fanfare turns into a A midnight starscape with strings of multicolored blinking christmas lights CF-130 Super Hercules. Fanfare leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Fanfare has arrived. "ah've an idear... " The huge mech suddenly turns to walk towards the airlock, drawing his strongest cables out of his hip compartment. He leans out the airlock, holding on tightly despite the void of space out there, and snaps the strong magnet to the side. "Keep 'er straight an' teady! WE're goin FISHIN." he then braces his foot, and launches himself out the airlock! Momentum carires him along awkwardly and he transforms into his huge form once outside the shuttle, keeping his lights off for now so that his black body, patterned with star-scapes, almost dissapears in the inkiness of space. He hits the end of the leash, which was barely strong enough to not snap as he ends up swinging along now between the two shuttles. Then his form starts to wink, twinkle, before suddenly, every light on his body flares up to full brightness - a few sparking explosions visible as he overpowers the christmas lights on his body. And now that he has your attention... He launches his flares, and while they do not make the Angel shape without gravit to assist, they spew out in all directions from him in a bright, blinding array of light. No coded attack however (Its not an area attack) Scrapper says, "...they're making the Autobots gaudy these days." Galvatron is nearly thrown from his own shuttle by the Autobots' bashing, but he is able to stay attached by clinging to the ship superstructure. "ARRGH! Damn you Rodimus Prime! I... what?" He stares at the gaudy lightshow spewing out of Fanfare, and gnashes his own cyberteeth. "WHAT!? Now you mock me with a LIGHTSHOW!? DECEPTICONS, pursue that... that thing!!!" He points in the general area of Fanfare. Combat: Galvatron takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Fanfare sets his defense level to Fearless. "By the Pit!" Trem hits the floor again. His gun spins into a corner as he sprawls. "This is gettin' us nowhere! This heap's gotta be faster n' them. Can we just jump to FTL 'r' somethin?" Tremor doesn't know anything about space flight, and he's totally out of his element in such combat situations. "Prime's crazy! He's gonna keep rammin us till either his ship breaks apart or our does!" Scrapper winces as the shuttle is rocked again, and he continues to mentally compose his memo, noting that the Conquest II will also need a structural overhaul, and that for the duration of the project, perhaps a more capable shuttle, such as the Despoiler, should be selected. He does suggest timidly. "Sir, we have what we came for." Windshear manages to keep from being sprawled out of his seat this time and once again he turns the gun toward the autobot shuttle to fire when he sees the light show from the Autobot. He frowns and then hears Galvatron's order to go after that Autobot. So, he reaims and fires at the Autobot. Swindle tries to swerve away from the Autobot shuttle, but clearly the Alpha Trion is superior to this shuttle, as their half-hearted sideswipe connects with little difficulty. Swindle curses as Fanfare leaps out of the Trion, and his hand reaches for a switch on the shuttle's control panel. Closing the switch releases a swarm of micro-mines, but Swindle doesn't get to activate it before Galvatron orders him to follow the 'Bots. "Slaggit! Don't they know we were /trying/ to leave!?" Dare he ignore it? Best not to. Glowering, he turns the craft to engage the Autobots. "Not while within a gravity well," he spits back at Tremor. Combat: Windshear strikes Christmas Light Wrapped CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime glances back behind at what Fanfare is doing. "Fanfare, have you gone- wait. It's working?" Under normal circumstances, Rodimus would grin. Normal circumstances don't include having an inhabited asteroid destroyed before his optics. He turns back to his controls and mutters, "I'll be damned, it's working," as he pilots the Alpha Trion out ahead of the shuttle, attempting to lead the Decepticons out of the area, leaving Fanfare to act as the lighted lure. Normally, Rodimus enjoys fishing, but right at this moment, he can't find much pleasure in it. (And no, Rodimus didn't really know what the Decepticons were trying to do.) As the flares continue to blaze out into space infinitely, Fanfare starts to flash his lights in different patterns, swirling with rainbows and cascades of bright lights. He diverts energon from his engines (Useless in this enviroment) into his regular flying lights, as they flash and blink as well in an epileptic-inducing pattern of annoying colors and brightness. He groans a little as he is struck repeatedly, rumbling. His 'temper As the flares continue to blaze out into space infinitely, Fanfare starts to flash his lights in different patterns, swirling with rainbows and cascades of bright lights. He diverts energon from his engines (Useless in this enviroment) into his regular flying lights, as they flash and blink as well in an epileptic-inducing pattern of annoying colors and brightness. He groans a little as he is struck repeatedly, rumbling. His 'temper' was quickly being tempered by the pain as he is brought back down out of his emotionless state, now realizing how... well, this is gonna hurt a lot no doubt. But he shut himself up and refused to think more than how upset Andi is gonig to be at being blasted up AGAIN. Galvatron spends the rest of the battle screaming to have that thing killed horribly as the Decepticon shuttle is lured away. Eventually he gives up on them and orders the shuttle to depart to Cybertron. Swindle's thoughts drift to the /real/ suitcase safely hidden beneath his original seat in the shuttlecraft, and he permits himself a moment to gloat over switching cases. Like he'd ever permit a suitcase of /genuine/ currency to be vaporised! And even Galvatron is none the wiser. Despite the Autobot attack, this was a good day, the hardest part is keeping the smirk from his face. Galvatron has left. Galvatron enters the Decepticon Shuttle . Tremor has left. Tremor enters the Decepticon Shuttle . Windshear has left. Windshear enters the Decepticon Shuttle . Swindle has left. Swindle enters the Decepticon Shuttle . Reports Message: 9/87 Posted Author Galactic Newsflash! Sat Dec 05 GNN ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It's anchorman Two Pay, looking more than a little nervous as he reports, "This is breaking news! Cambria, the seat of the Assembly of Worlds was destroyed by the Transformers today. They entered the Assembly with the stated intent to pay a fine for failing to destroy the universe, but the Transformer leader," cut to a caricature of a 50s robot wearing a sandcastle on his head, "destroyed the money and then ordered his men to seal off the building. The Transformers then ran away, and the entire asteroid of Cambria is reported to have vanished. The Transformers then fought amongst themselves and left. The Transformers have stated that they are 'going to blow everyone up if they don't surrender'." Two Pay continues, "Already, systems are responding. Some have vowed revenge on the Transformers for this affront. Others are urging caution, in the face of what is rumoured to be a weapons system capable of rapid planetary destruction." "Next up: spice, weight loss fad or something more sinister?" Reports Message: 9/88 Posted Author SURRENDER OR DIE! Sat Dec 05 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Around the galaxy, the best part of whatever show anyone is watching at the moment is interrupted by GALVATRON! "Attention, people of the galaxy! I, Galvatron, have developed an all-new weapon capable of destroying entire worlds! I first used this device on the little dustball of Cambria, where the Assembly of Worlds was housed. They dared to defy me, and paid the ultimate price for it. Yes, Cambria was just a little speck of dust, but rest assured, my weapon will work on ANY planet, including YOURS! So, if you do not wish to see your planet annihilated by us, then you will surrender your worlds and your resources to the Decepticon Empire at ONCE! Fail to meet my demands, or make any attempt to resist us, and, well, heheh, ANOTHER demonstration may be in order! GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!" As Galvatron speaks, one can make out Swindle somewhere in the background waving cheerfully and holding up a business card with his name, address, and galactic standard address. Autobot Message: 3/207 Posted Author Assembly of Worlds Destroyed Sat Dec 05 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Rodimus Prime appears on screen. Looks like he's piloting a shuttle. Yeah, someone let him back behind the 'wheel' of a shuttle. "Autobots, we've got an emergency situation. Looks like the Decepticons have developed some sort of 'planet killer' weapon." A video plays. Three Decepticon warships appear over the asteroid Cambria, home to the Assembly of Worlds, and they appear to each let loose a large object, shaped rather like a bit antenna with a protective shield at the front, and each of these three objects plummets towards Cambria! They smash onto the surface, and moments later, the planet vanishes in a blinding flash of light! "They've just taken out the Assembly of Worlds. While this should mean that most of the galaxy will now be gunning for them, we all know that much of the Assembly doesn't distinguish between us and them. And... and we couldn't stop them." "Galvatron's threatening a repeat performance. Obviously, that can't happen. Intel, figure out where the hell they got this thing and where they plan to use it next. Operations? Get in the area, check for residual radiation, WHATEVER, try to figure out what they did, how they did, and how to stop it next time. Everyone, be ready to deploy at a moment's notice, and be ready to defend yourselves from Assembly worlds - but remember, those guys are the victims here, so avoid unnecessary damage to them. Just do what you need to in order to get out of there safe. Rodimus, out." Autobot Message: 3/208 Posted Author Intel Alert Sun Dec 06 Decibel ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ * The following transmission has been specially encrypted. Those in the Command and Intelligence divisions have the needed codes to decipher it. * *** Decibel appears in the communications center of the Ark, every screen behind him is running various data reports or displaying satellite images. Spinning to the camera he leans forward and knocks on it twice. *** "Hey, you guys awake out there? Have to ask 'cause somebody is asleep behind the wheel. Things are getting grim and my inbox is empty. Let me run through the current play list incase somebody missed a track. We've got a Sage full of information who needs interrogating. What's the deal with a possible Galvatron clone having been running the show? Inquiring minds want to know." "Track two. We have a missing shuttle computer core. Bad mojo if that gets hacked, all our private files from security codes to construction plans will be out. Last info I have is that some humans snagged it, might have something to do with that auction going down. Want to know more? I know I do." "Track three. Seems Galvatron is running around with a planet killer. Alderaan already got zapped, where are they heading next? And why did we not learn of this sooner? We're snoozin' and losin'." "Track four. Nebulon is broadcasting loud and clear. Don't need to be Horton to hear them down in Whoville now. Word is the jamming device got snatched by Cybertronians and I know we didn't snag it so the question of the day is what do the Decepticons want with it?" "Get on it folks. Hack the Gibson! Decibel out." ***The screen cuts off abruptly as the spinny returns. *** Decepticon Message: 2/151 Posted Author Memo RE: Conquest II Sun Dec 06 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only The Conquest II is currently drydocked inside NCC. It requires a structural overhaul, because Rodimus Prime is a terrible driver who can't stay in his own lane. It also requires a complete reactor replacement, if anyone is in the mood to steal fissionable materials. End of File